Who really thought of Fruity Pebbles?
by Prettykitty07
Summary: I got bored and just decided to make something up about the Flintstones and Fruity Pebbles cereal. Now here's a question, who really thought of that cereal, Barney or Fred?


I do not own the Flintstones or any of its products

**I do not own the Flintstones or any of its products. This is just a short made up story. Some of it might be funny. Well enjoy.**

Remember those times when you were five years old and you would have Fruity Pebbles for breakfast? Well hasn't anyone wondered who thought of it? (No, I don't mean the Post Cereal Company) I mean the character. Who would have thought of this cereal? Fred or Barney? Well let's go back to Bedrock and see.

It all started in Barney Rubble's House. He and Fred were sitting down doing nothing. They were bored out of their minds. Suddenly Barney got an idea.

"Hey Fred. Would if we made something?" he said

"Yeah like what?" he replied

"How about some cereal?"

"Cereal?"

"Yeah, we can send this to our food companies, make a contract, and boom we'll have the next popular thing for children in Bedrock."

"Barney that's the stupidest idea I've ever heard."

"Oh yeah, lets see you come up with one."

"I already have."

"Really? What's it called?"

"It's called 'Getting up and going home.'"

And with that, Fred marched out of the Rubbles home, leaving poor Barney alone. Betty walked in from the back carrying in groceries.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking. Let me help you with that," Barney replied

A few days later, Fred was called to a business meeting at Slate N. Co. He has never been called into his boss's meetings before. As he entered, he saw a few men in suits. And

Mr. Slate pulled up a chair for him.

"Sit down here Flintstone," he said

Fred did as he asked. He sat down facing his boss and these men who he had no idea who they were.

"This is one of my employers, Mr. Flintstone and he is quite a hard worker," said Mr. Slate

"Why thank you sir," said Fred

"Quiet Flintstone! I'm not done talking. As I was saying, he is a hard worker and sometimes surprises me with big ideas."

"I do?"

"Shush! Anyways gentlemen, tell him what kind of idea you need."

One of the men stood up and stood before Fred. Fred was a bit terrified to see that he was taller than him.

"Flintstone, we are from the Bedrock Food Inc. and we need an idea for a new product," the man said

At first Fred was afraid to speak, but then he remembered what Barney told him.

"Um, well I do have this crazy idea. How about a cereal called 'Fruity Pebbles?'" he said

"Fruity Pebbles? All you can think of is cereal?" complained Mr. Slate

"No, that sounds like a fun children's product," said the men

"I agree," said the others

"I also agree," sucked up Mr. Slate

Before they left, Fred had signed a contract with the men and they shook hands. Fred's idea was going to put him on TV and make some cash. Mr. Slate apologized to Fred for being so jumpy and he was invited to one of his parties coming up. Fred accepted and he went back to work. Later on, when he arrived at home, he told Wilma about the company that came to his job and that he was in a contract for their new product.

"Fred, that's wonderful," said Wilma

Pebbles crawled over and hugged her daddy. She was happy for him. He picked her up and told her some of the stuff that he can buy her. Pebbles became excited. Wilma went to the phone.

"Wilma, who are you calling?" asked Fred

"Barney and Betty, they should know about this," she replied

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I want them to be surprised."

"Oh, alright. We'll have it your way."

A few weeks later, Fruity Pebbles was aired on TV, with Fred holding the box explaining how tasty it is. When Barney saw it, he was outraged. That was his idea, not Fred's. How the heck did he get on TV? Barney couldn't figure it out, but he had to do something. Betty was excited. She went over to see Wilma. She explained to her that Fred wanted to leave it a surprise. Betty was thrilled, but her husband wasn't. In fact, the minute it appeared on his TV, he left. Betty didn't understand why. A couple more days have passed and Fruity Pebbles was a smash in Bedrock. Fred had many fans and he even made some new friends. As for Barney, he kept himself locked in a bedroom thinking of a way to get back at Fred for stealing his idea. Betty was so worried about her husband. She tried everything to get him to come out, but she failed. She eventually gave up and went on with her duties. Bam-Bam felt a little miserable. He was really missing his daddy.

Then one night, Barney thought of an idea. An idea that would be unexpected to Fred and to everyone else. The next day, Fred was shooting another commercial for Fruity Pebbles. Just before he could finish his line, Barney swooped in from a vine and took the cereal.

"BARNEY! MY PEBBLES!" Fred shouted.

"Cut! That was perfect!" said the director

"It was?"

"Of course it was. Someone tries to steal your cereal is genius. That'll just make this product more popular!"

So Barney was asked to steal the cereal from Fred. The commercials were so great, that the people in Bedrock continued to love Fruity Pebbles. Barney was satisfied that his plan had worked, however, Fred was angry that his friend would stoop so low to do something like this to him. They continued to make more and more commercials. The more they did, the more Fred became angry. Wilma and Betty were proud of both of them, but little did they know that they weren't doing this out of friendship. A few years rolled by and Fruity Pebbles was still at top. Fred couldn't take this cereal stealing anymore. The night before his big commercial, he packed his bags and left Bedrock. He never came back. Barney had felt terrible after that and he felt that he made his friends leave. Eventually Barney confessed to Wilma and Betty that he was trying to get back at Fred for stealing his idea.

Fred was never seen again. Now some say he left the country and went to Mexico and became a hat dancer. (Boy what a lousy ending) and they all lived happily ever after sort of (Is that better?)

THE END

**Okay, this is probably one of the stupidest stories I ever came up with. I was so bored that I had to do something. Besides it was better thought of in my mind. No one has to leave comments to this lousy story. Oh no, I forgot Cocoa Pebbles!**


End file.
